2H Harry&Hermione
by Miss-Kristenbella
Summary: Hermione and Harry's love life?How will it be like?What about Ron's?Will he be able to find his true love too?A story of romance,humor,betrayal and friendship. Click to view :Reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1: A Surprised Gift

Signs:

"Talking"

=Thinking=

(Author's Note)

Start of story/change of time or place/Flashback/End of Flashback Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I own my own plot.

(A/N: Dear Readers, I'm actually the former writer "Pink Tenshi", I have written this story titled "Hermione & Harry's love story" when I'm nine. I've lost my email a password and therefore I've created a new account, which is this, under this name. So I'm going to continue the story I stopped then and some parts have been edited. Hope you guys can enjoy it. Lastly, I want to thank my previous readers Crystal-Ice2, scorpio-1983, sorato-takari, Chaos Where Great Dream Begin & HarryPotterAndTwilightFan. Please R& R.)

**2H=Harry+Hermione**

Chapter One- A Surprise Gift

"Harry! Harry! Wait for me!" Shouted Ron Weasley as he approached Harry Potter.

"What's up Ron? And... Where's Hermione? I thought she us to meet void deck of her house?" exclaimed Harry. Minutes past, they still did not saw her. So they decided to go into her house to find out what was she up to.

They looked around for Hermione everywhere and later found her in the kitchen preparing something. "Hey Hermione have you forgotten our meeting today?!" asked Ron with a smile across his face.

"Nope, I remember exactly. I just want to cook something for you and Harry. Maybe we can have a picnic down at the meadow!" Hermione Granger declared.

"Ummm ...... What are you going to cook? Maybe we can help you." Harry requested gleefully.

"Yes, you may all help. I'm going to cook snails' ball soup, frogs' eyes with toenail dish and lastly, our refreshment will be snake venom juice!" Hermione chuckled as she said.

"WHAT?! NOT THAT!!" Harry and Ron screamed and shudder at the thought of eating the food their friend listed out for them. Hermione laughed at their expression on their face.

"Nah…I'm just joking! Don't take that in heart. I'm going to bake muffins, some jelly and lemonade for drink!"

"And…" she added, "Can you guys bring me a box of raisins, a cask of mustach...I mean mustard...and a sack of potatoes."

Not long after they had finished cooking, Hermione decided to pick some flowers and some strawberries from her garden while the boys ate their food when waiting for her. Hermione soon came back with a basket of ripen strawberries and a bunch of tulips. She put down her basket on the glass table and then took the bunch of tulips and put them in her favourite vase.

"Mm… I'm finished!" Harry said and stretched his body and let out a yawn.

"Me too! That was delicious!" Ron said.

"Before I forget...I have a surprise present specially for you Hermione." Said Harry.

"What is it?" Hermione said with ripples of excitement.

"Just wait and see!" Ron said.

Harry came back with a pinkish box with a blue ribbon. "Come on Hermione! Open your present! Quick!" Ron said with a hint of excitement too. "Okay..." She reached out for the bow and untied it. She took the lid off and was surprised to see a fat orange cat. (A/N: just imagine the cat is the one in 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban')

"Why! It's so adorable. How do you know I always wanted a kitten Harry?"

"When we pass by the pet shop you will always look at this little thing… So I thought that you like it and so I bought it."

"Oh Harry, I LOVE it! Thank you" Hermione said and hugged Harry gratefully. "I guessed I'm calling her Crookshanks. It's a name I have always liked."

"Hermione, I guess I've to say, you sure are a weirdo." Ron teased. "Such a cute cat and you are calling it 'Crookshanks'? You have such a weird taste of giving names. You should at least call it Candy or Cranky!"

"RON WEASLEY! What did you say again?" Hermione stared at Ron, eyes in fury. "What should I call my cat?"

"Cookie the cranky!" Ron yelled.

"MR RON WEASLEY, YOU ARE DEAD NOW!" Hermione shouted at him and she chased him around the house. Harry chuckled at their actions while he stroke Crookshanks on its fluffy fur. Ron's screaming and Hermione's shouting filled the air. "What a day, isn't it?" Harry looked at Crookshanks. A soft purr came from her as a reply.

---End---

(A/n: hey! I didn't give a cliffy! So review please???*Puppy's eyes* REVIEWS!!! )


	2. Chapter 2: Guys out Shoppin'

2H=Harry+Hermione

Chapter Two- Guys out Shoppin'

(A/N: BOO! Proudly presenting the second chapter. Hope you can enjoy it.)

_**Three days later…**_

=Yes! My first step of wooing Hermione accomplishes! = Harry thought. Just at that moment, Hermione called...

"Hello, Potter speaking."

"Oh hello Harry. Hermione here. I've something to tell you."

"What's up?"

"Well... I've just called to tell you that you and Ron are invited to my birthday party!" Hermione beamed.

"Oh really? Thanks!"

"It's nothing. If you don't mind, I've something to you at my party on this Wednesday! And… sadly Malfoy and his parents are invited…"

"WHAT! You actually invited Malfoy?!"

"No. My parents invited his whole family! When I was told about it, I was also stunned and shocked. It's my birthday and they actually did that as if it was their birthday. Harry, I really have to hang up now! Bye!"

"Hmm... Bye then!" Harry put down the phone as he heard a click on the other line. The moment he hanged up his phone, it rang again and Harry picked it up. " Hello? Who's this speaking on the line?", a familiar voice was heard.

"Ron! Just at the right time, pal. I'm Harry! We've been invited to Hermione's birthday party this Wednesday! Do you want to follow me to buy her present later?"

"Okay, wait. That was random. Hermione's birthday party is this Wednesday and there is about three more days to that day and you are so excited about it? Are you sick in your mind or what? Why rush?" Ron pondered.

"Cut the crap will you? Of course I'm excited. Don't you, Ron?"

"Of course I am. But, Harry. You are so … over excited."

"So are you with me or not Ron? Meet me at our usual place later at 3pm? Deal or no deal?" Harry was getting fed up as he does not want to waste his time on phone. All he wanted was to buy Hermione's present- A perfect one.

"Okay, fine. It's a deal. This is for the sake of Hermione. But…"Before Ron could finished his sentence, he realized that Harry had hang up.

= Hais. If it were Hermione's phone call, he would never do that. And why didn't Hermione call and tell me personally? =Ron thought and sighed.

_**At the Mall…**_

"We'll meet here after two hour sharp okay?"

"Okay... Anything." Ron said and turned around to look for a suitable present for Hermione.

Ron's POV 

"I must find a perfect present for Hermione... I have a hunch… that Harry likes Hermione too..." I muttered to myself as I scanned the jewelry selling in the shop. One of it did catch my attention. "May I have a look at this?" Ron asked the salesgirl. I took it in my hands... It was a very classic necklace with a pendant shaped of the letter, 'H'. It had diamonds engraved in it. After much consideration...I decided to buy it, but it was really very expensive. I better don't let my mom see it. I sure was to be given a good scolding or even be killed by her if she knew I bought a diamond necklace. I asked the salesgirl to wrap it up for me and went back to the spot Harry and I first was.

Harry's POV 

I've been walking around the shops and I still cannot find anything suitable. Oh my god! What can I do? I bet Ron is feeling the same thing as me now. Out of nowhere, I saw that thing! It was like being sent from heaven to save me from this misery and frustration of finding a suitable gift that suits Hermione, the love goddess of mine.

"Can you let me see that pretty gown at the glass showcase?" I pointed it to the sales girl. She smiled at me and gave me the piece of gown, I have had requested. It was so kind of her. She asked me whether it was for my girlfriend and I smiled at her and nodded. She told me I was a very thoughtful and sweet boyfriend of my girlfriend- HERMIONE. I really hoped Hermione would be my girlfriend. Then I'll be the happiest guy on earth!

I had a closer look at the gown. It was so sweet and elegant and that I am very sure it would fit perfectly on Hermione. She will love it so much, I hope. Then I bought it down. That sales girl was so cute, but not cuter as compared to my dear Hermione. She gave me free services to wrapped up the gown. On top of that, guess what? She gave me a free set- A nice tiara and a pair of nice high heel shoes. What luck! I hurried back to meet Ron and I'm late.

*** *** *** *** ***

" Potter! You are so early." Ron pointed at his watch and said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm so sorry, Ron. I am late just like for a while?" Harry scratched his head.

"Like just for a while? Look at the time now. 5.30 pm. I've waited you like for half an hour and people passing by thought I was waiting for my girlfriend. As I was holding on to this" Ron hold up his paper bag to Harry's sight. "See. Get what I meant?"

"Calm down. I said sorry. And come on dude, let me treat you to pizza. Okay?" Harry was amused to hear Ron saying people thought he was Ron's girlfriend! He was not a gay.

"That's more like it. What are you laughing at?" Ron questioned. There came a reply, "That we were gays?"

"What did you say? We are what? GAYS! Are you got of your mind? I am a real man, not a gay. You are making me getting angrier. I don't care. Double topping on pizza for me as your punishment, Mr. Potter."

---End---

(A/N: Okay. I'm thinking of what to write next. So how do you find the story? Hope you like the four years later of me in writing this story than the four before when I was nine when I wrote it. (: Cheers.)


	3. Chapter 3: Can i have this dance?

**2H=Harry+Hermione**

Chapter Three- Can i have this dance?

(A/N: I'm back again with more…so sit on tight and fasten your seat belt. We are now heading for the chapter three.)

_**That very day…**_

'Ron!! Are you ready?!' Harry yelled at Ron. Harry had been at 'The Burrow' for like fifteen minutes and Ron wasn't even ready yet.

'Ohh, Harry sweetheart, sorry about that. Ron has been in his room fussing over what to wear today. You should know him by now. Have a cup of tea while waiting while go up and hurry him.' Mrs. Weasley said sweetly.

'Sure no problem. But my apologies for yelling at your house.' Harry apologized. 'Ohh no. I should be the one to.' She replied and hurried up to Ron's room.

Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley made her way up the stairs and then the door closing of Ron's room. Harry knew he didn't want to be late, especially today, a day that is very special for him.

'MOM! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!' Ron voice surfaced in the house. 'For you don't want me see you naked in your briefs?' Mrs. Weasley, whom is getting quite pissed after her son shouted at her in such a rude way. 'Shush! Harry might hear it and that's embarrassing.' She replied him, 'Okay but only if you will just pull on your clothes and go down with me in 5 minutes time. I wouldn't feel good for letting poor Harry waiting for you.'

Ron said no more. He knew his mother well enough. Arguing will not help the situation at all. But, thee biggest problem for him is that he don't know what was he going to wear. He needed something to impress the girls. On the other hand his mother was watching every moments of his and he better do it fast or else her cannot imagine what was she going to do…

'Harry, sorry for waiting.' Ron said as he walked down the stairs along with Mrs. Weasley smiling. 'No problem, but anyway, I've heard everything.' Harry said in a funny tone. 'What thing? Wait! Don't tell me … you… '

'Yes, I do. So Mrs. Weasley, how did Ron looked in his brief, n-a-k-e-d?' Harry turned to her and shot a cheeky look. A reply came brief, 'Haha, have had nothing to see, but skinny in his Mickey mouse briefs.' Ron's face started to crumple up. 'Can I use the word, seductive?' she added laughing wholeheartedly and Ron snaps in,' MOM!', before she could even continue.

'All right, son. I give up. Hurry! Grab your gifts and off you boys go. You will be late if you continue chatting.' Mrs. Weasley stopped and passed the present to Ron. 'Okay, bye mom.' Ron kissed her cheeks followed by Harry. 'Mrs. Weasley, I'm off.' Harry said and off both of them went.

*** *** *** *** ***

Right at the doorsteps of Hermione's house, both Harry and Ron were nervous and rang the doorbell right after they had adjusted their attires. Both looked smart and in the tux. Ron had his father's tuxedo on and it seemed a bit loose.

The next moment door flung opened and there stood a beautiful woman- Mrs. Granger. 'Oh why, Harry and Ron. It's nice to see you and a welcome to Hermione's Party.'

'Thank you auntie! It's so nice of you to say that.' chorused Harry and Ron. Mrs. Granger led them in and they realized that the decorations were very pretty and well done. It was with nice lacy streamers, red carpet as flooring and it didn't seemed like any party decoration, but a party for royalties…

The ballroom was filled with plenty of guests. Some familiar faces at sight, while some are strangers. 'Hermione and her family sure do have a wide network of friends.' Ron nudged Harry.' They sure does' he replied. Harry wondered where could Hermione be. They jostled through the crowd and finally spotted Hermione, in a mini dress, chatting happily along with a bunch of girls.

'Happy Birthday Hermione!' Harry and Ron said as they presented their gifts to her. 'Oh! Thank you Harry! Thank you Ron! Mind if I go to my room and open both of your presents?' 'Sure! Hope you'll like it.' Harry smiled. Ron said casually, "Why not? Please go ahead!" Then, she excused herself both from the guys and her girlfriends.

'I hope she likes it.' Harry whispered to himself. Ron, looked at Harry, 'What did you just mumbled?' Harry shot back and grinned, 'Nothing.'

Ron's POV

Hermione should like my present. If not, my efforts will be wasted. That necklace costed a bomb. Will she wear it? I hope so. But anyway, looking around, I can find myself surrounded by ladies. I've a feeling; their beauties and looks have drowned me… Oh, what am I thinking?

(A/N: Hermione is wearing so simple and not as outstanding among the others. Can you expect what will be coming up next?)

Harry's POV

Why hasn't Hermione come down yet? It's like been ages and actually ten minutes had past. She didn't like my gift, is it? What is taking her so long? But I hope she like my gift…

*** *** *** *** ***

Hermione was in her room looking at her presents. It seemed that all her presents have flooded the spaces at the corner of her room. Special enough, both Ron and Harry's gifts were on her bed and she started unwrapping them.

'Oh my gosh! They are so pretty.' Hermione was stunned that the boys were so thoughtful. She stopped to catch her breath. Then, there was a knock on her door and in came Mrs. Granger,, with more presents.

'Oh mom, let me give you a helping hand.' Hermione smiled happily. She just simply loves present. There's still a 'kid' in her, just like any other little children.

'Honey, thanks a lot. What are you doing in your room and what's on your bed?' Mrs. Granger asked as she spotted unwrapped boxes on her daughter's bed. She walked across and held up the gown, 'isn't it pretty? Hermione who is it from?'

Hermione laughed and said 'Harry. These are from Harry and this necklace from Ron.' Mrs. Granger held her breath in astonishment. 'They sure do have great taste in choosing stuffs, for girls. Honey, why don't you change into them? Your outfit now is totally so off. You are the star of the day and the others are stealing your limelight.'

'Oh mom, please.' Hermione broke in to laughter on seeing her mother being so cute. 'Be a good girl and let's doll you up, just like how I did it when you are young.'

Looking at the mirror, she was stunned by her look. Her mother was really good at dolling her up. 'Oh honey, you have had grown up… so pretty, just like me when I was young.' She hugged her and kissed her on her cheeks.

Touching her tiara and then the necklace, she smiled sweetly to her mother. 'Is this me? Am I dreaming, mom?' 'No you are not dreaming, this is you, my sweet heart, Hermione Granger.'

*** *** *** *** ***

Suddenly the lights dimmed and both pairs of spotlight came flashing at the stairs. It caught everyone's attention as of the sudden dimming of the lights. All the guests turned to look at the direction; it goes for Harry and Ron.

Mrs. Granger appeared at the stairs along with Mr. Granger by her side. She announced, ' Welcome everybody to my daughter, Hermione's Sixteen Birthday Bash! I would like to thank all of you for attending this special occasion. Please enjoy and make yourselves at home. But finally, I shan't talk much, let me invite my daughter down.' Then, applauses echoed the ballroom. Then, they could hear distant footsteps and there was Hermione. In her sweet gown that was a pink gown have laces and nice ribbons on it. It showed her curves and she looked definitely sweet and cute in the gown and accessories given to her by the boys. Her face was written with happiness.

Hermione soon came down and all the eyes were set on her- she was breath-taking. 'Thanks for making your way down to my party and let's have the party begin!' Hermione smiled and all the guests cheered, leaving the lights back to normal. Hermione slowly made her way towards Harry and Ron. 'You look beautiful!' Ron commented. 'I am at lost of words to describe the way you are now.' Harry said. ' All thanks to both of you. Your gifts made me looked pretty.' Hermione eyes seemed to sparkle and they decided to grab a cocktail drink.

'My mom says both of you guys have great taste. So tell me, how do you find such nice stuffs for me?' Hermione asked, taking a sip of the drink. 'It's my secret.' Harry joked. Ron butted in, 'Not fair, Harry. You steal my lines.' The trios broke into laughter.

Just at the right moment, music came in and the lights were swinging here and there. Slowly, few by few people started dancing waltz. 'I like your lighting effects. They are so cool.' Ron said. Hermione nodded and turned to look at Harry who was looking at the couples dancing.

'Harry, would you mind taking me to a dance?' Hermione asked. Harry looked back at her and replied, 'I am not a good dancer. I don't know how to dance Waltz.' He gave a sigh. Taking this chance, Ron barged in, 'I know how to dance, and shall I be your dancing partner instead?' Hermione did not answer him, but instead she gave him a smile, 'everyone has their first time. Come on let me take the lead. It's simple. I'll teach you, if you don't mind.'

Harry was quite happy to hear it. Hermione is going to teach him. At first he thought he wouldn't able to share such a chance, dancing with her as he might step on her toes or trip over. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself but now, he should try to learn. Harry laughed and said, 'I guess you are right. There's no harm trying. So how should I start, your highness?'

*Hermione starts to sing, '_Can I have this Dance'_, followed by Harry*

'Take my hand. Take a breath. Pull me close. And take one step. Keep your eyes. Locked on mine. And let the music be your guide.'

'Won't you promise me. (Now won't you promise me) That you'll never forget. (We'll keep dancing). To keep dancing. Wherever we go next?'

Harry started to get the beat and sang along, 'It's like catching lightning. The chances of finding someone. Like you. It's one in a million. The chances of feeling the way. We do.' Their eye contact was on each other and their steps were swift and nice.

'And with every step together. We just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?). Can I have this dance?' They felt that the world was like only two of them, they laughed and continued side by side.

Take my hand. I'll take the lead. And every turn. Will be safe with me. To be afraid to fall. Afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you. Through it all…'

Ron stood at a corner looking at them dancing. He pulled a face, 'How could Hermione do this to me? I too am able to dance even better. Harry, you are such a good friend of mine to leave me alone…' Then, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, turning around, he saw a girl smiling, 'would you like to have a dance? I'm finding some one to accompany me to.' Ron thought it would be quite a good idea to. He didn't want to keep on staring at them so he had his glaze back on her and said, 'I'm Ron Weasley, and may I have this dance?'

Harry's POV

I am so glad I didn't let the chance slipped off. I can dance. Yes, I did not spoil anything. Now Hermione is in my hands, I can't believe that we are so close together. Hands in hands, eyes locked together. I hope this moment will last…

'Harry? Harry?' Hermione looked at him. 'Erhh, yes?' Harry did not realize Hermione was talking to him. 'What caught your mind?' Harry gave a brief reply, 'So what do you said just now?' Hermione smiled, 'Look over there, isn't it Ron dancing?' Harry laughed, 'It's him.' They danced along towards Ron.

'Hello, MM briefs.' Harry teased and Hermione giggled, 'What does that name means?'

(A/N: For your information, 'MM Briefs means the 'Mickey Mouse Briefs'.)

Ron faced turned red and said, 'Harry Potter, if you dare say it out, I will kill you.' Harry laughed and replied to Hermione, 'Oh, it's nothing. Something that is between me and Ron.' Followed by that, he gave a wink to Ron who was still red in embarrassment.

Just then, the music had came to an end and stopped. Both Hermione and Harry pulled apart and it goes to Ron and the other girl. "I'll go and have a drink." Hermione said and disappeared in the crowd.

Ron's dance partner looked at Ron and said, 'Forget to tell you my name. I am Matilda Jolie. Can I have your number?' she blushed and Ron gave his to her. Then he started to talk to Harry.

'Weasley, not bad, you had 'hook' up a girl. Nice taste.' Harry nudged him. 'Potter, stopped that.'

'So who did the first step? You asked her for a dance?' Ron grinned, 'Her. And still it is unbelievable. A few minutes ago, we are stranger. Now, we know each other.' Harry nodded, 'That's the way it is when you mix around.' Looking back at Matilda, Harry added, 'She seemed the type of girl you like. Kind of cute and sure has a figure.' Ron look back and said, 'One thing about her is her….'

*** *** *** *** ***

After grabbing herself a fruit cocktail drink, she thought she might as well grab one for Harry. So happily, she walked with two drinks in her hand and she bumped into someone. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

'Why, look who's here? Isn't she, Hermione Granger, the birthday girl!' She pretended she was amused by his words and shot back to him, 'Why? If it's not Mr. Draco Malfoy… That annoying guy!' Malfoy smirked, 'Oh no, the birthday girl is getting worked up. Oh, is that drink for me?' Hermione started to get pissed. 'Now, would you GET OUT OF MY WAY MISTER!" Hermione whispered in a better- do-what-I-tell-you-to-or-else-you-know-what tone. To shorten it. She whispered in a threatening tone.

'Whoa. Hey there, there's no need to get so worked up right? Fine. I'll get out of your way then.'

Hermione stomped pass him and stuck her tongue out at him.

Malfoy's POV

Hermione and her attitude. Today, this little birthday girl seemed so pretty unlike her usual self. I don't know when and why I started to like her even more. Her behaviors and actions just caught my attention. I'll make her mine and tame her just like a kitten. Just wait and see Hermione. I shall make you fall in love with me and we shall be the most perfect couple ever…

Soon, after Hermione found Harry and Ron. Around them crowded a group of pretty girls, flirting with the boys. Hermione sulked and a feeling came into her.

Hermione's POV

What am I feeling? It feels like something is tingling in me. Mixed feeling of anger and gloomy spirits? Am I feeling jealous? Why? What's wrong with me? Jealous over the girls flirting with the guys? No way… it couldn't be. They're just my best friends... Nothing more… Yes, nothing more. But my heart seemed to be telling me something, I cannot figure out. Have I fallen in love with either of the guys? If that's not the way it is, why am I jealous? Who is the one who made me felt this way?

Hermione whirled out of her thoughts. Drank her drink and look at Harry and Ron laughing away happily with the other girls, she had a sudden urge to take her cup of drink and splash it on the girls, who she found them like sluts. =Oh my god, what am I thinking? Hermione, calm down. Don't do anything foolish = She thought to herself. She found her glass was empty and she looked at the cold drink from the glass, which she wanted to give it to Harry. 'I guess he will not need it, for now. He must be happy flirting with the girls.' Hermione whispered to herself and drained the drink from the glass, leaving not even a sip left. She only know she need to cool down, and get some fresh air, right now…

(A/N: To be continued. Pour in your comments and things you wished to see or happened in the next chapter, by giving me reviews. I seriously need reviews to improve in my story and ideas. So what are you waiting? Send in reviews. (: Cheers.)


End file.
